


Please Remember

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Heartbreak, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Loki expected Harry to wake up with a migraine after his injury... not for him to wake up without his memory.





	Please Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the marvelously magical fanfiction roll a drabble. My prompt was Loki/Harry and memory loss. Thanks to my beta, gaeilgerua. Enjoy this bit of angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Harry groggily opened his eyes. His head pounded, and he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He groaned, trying to sit up.

“Harry, thank goodness you’re awake,” a male voice spoke out.

“Where am I?” Harry asked, sitting up. He was in a large, bed that had black silk sheets, with a green duvet. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he was in the bedroom of a Slytherin.

“Asgard,” the man said, looking at Harry in concern. “You hit your head quite hard, Harry.”

He nodded. “I know I’m Harry, at least…” Harry winced, trying to recall what had happened last. Everything he tried to pull from his memories was fuzzy. 

“Asgard,” he murmured. “I don’t… I don’t remember where that is.” He looked at the male apologetically.

“It’s my home realm,” the man answered. “We live here.”

“We?” Harry asked, guilt and confusion swirling inside of him. His head ached more the harder he tried to think. “I’m sorry... But, who are you?”

* * *

Loki looked at Harry, his heart breaking further with every passing moment. “Harry,” he whispered. He wanted to reach out and touch his lover… stroke his face with tenderness… press kisses to his face as he always did.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. “You clearly know who I am, but I don’t know who you are.”

Loki resisted the cry out and beg for Harry to remember. He let out a shaky breath. “Loki,” he murmured.

“Like the god of mischief?” Harry asked.

Loki grimaced. “I… yes.” In his mind, he was already thinking of contacting Hermione. Thor would be upset he was interrupting their honeymoon, but Loki knew that if anyone could help Harry remember, it would be Hermione.

“I… I think I’m going to get more rest,” Harry said nervously. “My head is aching, and I just don’t feel well at all.” 

“I’ll get you a potion to soothe the pain for when you wake next,” Loki told Harry. He went to reach for Harry’s hand but stopped himself.

“Thank you.” Harry laid back down. “Maybe when I wake up, some of my memories will return.”

Loki nodded sadly. “Maybe,” he whispered, watching as Harry closed his eyes and fell back asleep. 

Looking at the ring on his left hand, and then to Harry’s matching band, Loki closed his eyes and silently vowed that he would help Harry’s memories return, even if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
